1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink ribbon that performs print formation by being transferred to a transfer target, and an ink ribbon roll that uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known adhesive tapes with print that are affixed to an adherent and used. These adhesive tapes include a tape base layer (resin film base), an adhesive layer, and a separation material (separation sheet), in that order, from the front surface side to the rear surface side in the thickness direction, and print formation is performed by transferring the ink of the ink ribbon to the front surface side. The ink ribbon used is a ribbon comprising a ribbon base layer and an ink layer that sticks to the front surface side of the adhesive tape. The user uses the adhesive tape of a preferred length by affixing it to a suitable adherent.
When the user affixes and uses the adhesive tape as described above, dirt and debris sometimes stick to the front surface, and it is contemplated that a separation layer could be provided on the front surface of the tape base layer to prevent this. Hence, such an adhesive tape may be conceivably generated as a roll wound around a predetermined axis, for example. In a case where a separation layer is thus provided, the adhesive tape includes a separation layer, a tape base layer, and an adhesive layer, in that order, and thus the adhesive layer in the roll is in contact with and adhered to the separation layer in the radial direction of the roll. Then, when the adhesive tape is fed out from the roll, the adhesive layer is sequentially peeled and separated from the separation layer, requiring consideration for improving the separability thereof as well. Furthermore, in a case of a structure that provides separability as described above, consideration must be made to improve the adhesion between the separation layer and ink ribbon in order to ensure favorable transferability at the time of transfer from the ink ribbon.
In the prior art described above, achieving an adhesive tape with optimum characteristics that is capable of maintaining separability at the time of feed-out from the roll, transferability from the ink ribbon, and antifouling properties when affixed and used as previously described was not taken into account.